¿Estaré enfermo? Estás enamorado, idiota
by ScarletWitch93
Summary: Sirius no lo soporta. Ver a la persona que más ama junto a otra le provoca unos celos incontrolables. Por suerte James está ahí para ayudarle a no cometer alguna estupidez.


¿Estaré enfermo? Estás enamorado, idiota.

—No entiendo cómo pudo suceder esto…

—Vamos, Canuto. Exageras demasiado...

— ¿Qué exagero? ¡Míralos ahí! Tan felices y mimosos, hace como una hora que están así. ¡¿Y crees que exagero?!

—Solo están sentados, charlando sobre el proyecto seguramente. ¿De qué tanto te preocupas?

— ¡Ni siquiera han abierto sus libros! ¡Y mírala! Parpadea demasiado. ¿Qué pretende? ¡Remus jamás se fijaría en ella!

James bufó a su lado, cansado. Sabía perfectamente lo que su amigo sentía por el licántropo y lo aceptaba, pero aquel mes se había puesto más insoportable que nunca. Y más aún cuando en la clase de Encantamientos el profesor Flitwick dividió el aula en grupos justo el día en que Sirius se había quedado dormido, y terminó poniendo a Remus con una atractiva chica de Ravenclaw, la misma con la que ahora estaba sentado en el patio del colegio, mientras el animago se retorcía de los celos.

—Solo cálmate, ¿sí? La gente nos mira.

Sirius no dijo nada, salvo un "Mh", que James tradujo como un "me importa un carajo", pero que le bastó para volver a su lectura sobre los 20 mejores buscadores del siglo XX. El ojigris por su parte, continuó mirando a la pareja en silencio.

— Estoy cansado. –Soltó luego de varios minutos.- Mejor voy y le digo que se aleje.

James levantó la mirada de su revista de Quidditch justo cuando el otro parecía dispuesto a acercarse a la pareja, y con un ágil movimiento (gracias a sus reflejos de buscador), lo tomó por el cuello de la camisa y lo hizo volver al lugar en donde estaba.

— ¿Qué haces estúpido? —Le espetó con brusquedad. — ¿Qué piensas ir a decirles?

—Solo quiero decirle que se aleje de él. –Admitió con la más absoluta naturalidad.

James enarcó una ceja.

—Ah, y crees que ella se alejará solo porque tú lo dices.

—Sí, bueno…no. –Suspiró dándose cuenta de lo estúpido que sonaba todo aquello y se dejó caer deslizándose en una de las paredes hasta quedar sentado en el suelo. – No sé qué hacer, Cornamenta. Todo esto es muy confuso, y ya no soporto verlo con ella.

El de anteojos cambió su expresión por una más comprensiva y se sentó junto a su amigo.

—Bueno, para ser alguien que salió con medio Hogwarts no pareces muy seguro. –soltó en un intento de animarlo. — ¿Y qué pasa? Yo soy el que debería quejarme. Tuve que soportar ver a mi hermosa pelirroja acompañada de ese estúpido de Quejicus durante seis años.

Esta vez el ojigris lo miró divertido.

—Eso es porque eres un idiota, y siempre la perseguías aunque ella te mandara a la mierda.

—Pero al menos fui perseverante.

Sirius volvió a reír, pero en cuanto escuchó las risas de Remus junto a la otra chica su expresión cambió.

—Nunca tuve problema con las chicas con las que salía. Si me gustaba una, solo se lo decía. Fin del problema. Pero con lunático es diferente. ¿Sabes? Temo perder su amistad, y también temo hacerlo sufrir. ¿Me estaré enfermando?

James soltó una carcajada.

—Es que estás enamorado, idiota.

Se produjo un silencio, y el animago esbozó una pequeña sonrisa al ver al castaño acercarse hacia ellos.

— ¡Chicos! —Exclamó Lupin al llegar a donde estaban sentados. — ¡A qué no saben qué pasó! Amber me invitó a salir.

Hubo otro silencio y James no supo cómo reaccionar, por lo que miró a su amigo quien se paró y sin demostrar ningún signo de molestia por la noticia felicitó al licántropo.

—Felicidades, Lunático. Parece buena chica. Espero que se lo pasen en grande.

Remus le dedicó una cálida sonrisa al de ojos grises, para luego soltar una pequeña carcajada.

—Gracias Canuto, pero la verdad es que le dije que no. No es por malo, pero esa chica puede llegar a ser demasiado caprichosa.

James se paró de un salto por la emoción y Sirius sonrió también, pasando uno de sus brazos por encima de los hombros del licántropo.

—Entonces Lunático, te invito a ti y a Cornamenta a Las Tres Escobas. ¿Qué dicen?

—Suena fantástico. —Murmuró Lupin bajo aquel confortable abrazo.

 **¡Hola! ¿Todo bien? Espero que les haya gustado este mini-fic de Sirius/Remus 3 Es bien cortito, lo sé. Pero es que hacía mucho que no subía algo a Internet, así que decidí empezar por este que escribí hace unos meses.**

 **Importante** **: Me ayudaría mucho que me avisaran si utilizo mal algún signo de puntuación (que son los que más me cuestan). Nunca me los enseñaron bien, y pienso que equivocándome es la mejor forma de aprenderlos.**

 **¡Gracias por leer! ¡Y mil besos!**


End file.
